


Snacks make the world go around

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [45]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: A person could starve...





	Snacks make the world go around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts).



Siobhan, more appropriately known as “the blue haired girl” stared intently at her monitors attempting to find the one teeny error in 937 lines of code that was making her program error out when suddenly seemly out of thin air a packet of salted nuts thudded onto her keyboard, adding more unwanted characters to her code.   A wild haired, wild eyed frantic Quartermaster peered at her over the top of her monitors.

“I can’t get it open.  I should not have to resort to going to R&D to just open a simple package of nuts!”  By now he was waving a shaky hand in her direction, definitely in need. “It shouldn’t be this difficult to open them.  A person could starve”

Giving a side glance in R’s direction, Siobhan proceeded to pull a pair of sheers out of her desk drawer and snip open the snacks for the obviously out of control Quartermaster.  R was already on her phone quickly dashing off a text message hoping backup would arrive soon to deal with the “I’ve pushed things too many hours and I am desperate” Quartermaster.

“Oh thank god.  You’re brilliant.” Q snatched the package back from her like a ravenous little animal.

It wasn’t long before Moneypenny appeared in Q Branch stopping briefly to have a quiet conversation with R before she approached Q.   At the moment, he was wandering in the team room, now pulling out a baggie stuffed with cheese curds from one cardigan pocket and an orange from the other, which he began to poke and prod.

“Q, can we talk?”

“Nope,” popping the p intentely concentrating on the orange in his hands. “Busy”

“With what?”

“This!  Why is it so hard to start this peel?”  He turned and threw the orange at the blue haired girl who promptly caught it one handed with the skill of a major league outfielder and began to peel it for him.  Q’s attention drifted back to his treasure of cheese curds which he began to devour like a ravenous rodent.

“Q.  Q! Look at me!” Q sighed and turned to face her continuing to pop cheese curds into his mouth whilst he stared at her.  “How long have you been here?”

He stared at her blankly for a long time before finally shrugged with an “I don’t know”

“Any idea what day of the week this is?”

“Nope… should I, Moneypenny?”  Q peered over blue haired girl’s monitor retrieving his orange, now peeled of course, from her and whispered louder than he realised..  “What day is it Siobhan?”

“It’s Wednesday, Quartermaster.”

Q turned to Moneypenny triumphantly, “It’s Wednesday, Moneypenny.   See I know what day if the week it is.”


End file.
